


All That You Are Is All That I Need

by TwiExMachina



Series: Ryomarx Week/I'll-get-them-out-when-I-have-the-time 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Ryomarx Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: (For prompt Delight/Flaws)Xander was cursed to be a monster.  Ryoma doesn't actually care that much.





	All That You Are Is All That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> "Twi, you're only supposed to pick one prompt--" Not if both works. Also people need to give me more than a week to write I can't write porn under these conditions (so it's a bit rough in spots but I still hope it's enjoyable).
> 
> The BatB!AU was actually supposed to be Azura/Corrin. But Ryomarx...it wont leave me. So it comes first.

Xander was supposed to be a monster. That was what the curse made him to be. But Ryoma just found those "monstrous" parts compelling. You know, after he got over the "holy shit that's a horned demon" and attempted to club him in the head. After that, he calmed down, apologized, and got to know him. And now, there was nothing he didn’t like.

Ryoma glanced over at Xander, at where he sat on his bed, reading. Ryoma claimed to like being in Xander's room because of how high up it was, it was quiet and peaceful, Xander was good company, he enjoyed the view (he laughed after he said that and Xander looked at him like he was an odd creature). Really, he wanted excuses to admire Xander. Each of the sibling's curse manifested differently, with the only similarity a long and curling tail for balance. Xander had curled horns stretching from his head, thorns coiled around it. Threatening at first, but it was still intriguing when Xander would let him sit and look at the patterns on the horns.

"You're staring," Xander said, glancing over at him. Ryoma remembered that he was supposed to be reading. "Has something changed? Is it spreading?" He felt his nose, running his claw over the line of scales that divided half of his face, left one half human and one half a mass of black scales.

"It spreads?"

"It has before." He scratched at the scales.

"Sorry, I was looking, but not in…that way."

Xander turned to face him. He usually liked sitting with his human side towards Ryoma, but Ryoma liked seeing both sides. But it was hard to admire Xander's face when his eyebrows were pressed together and he looked suspicious, when Ryoma could almost see him physically closing himself off. "In what other way could you look at me?"

"Uh…passively intrigued?"

Xander didn't look amused by that description. 

"Poor words on my part. But Xander, I don't mind how you look at all."

Xander's tail flicked back and forth. "Ryoma, you are extraordinarily kind."

"You know, when you phrase it like that, you sound like you don't exactly believe me."

Xander sighed and set his book to the side. He rested his hands on his knees and his tail swept against the bed. It swung slow and steady, like a metronome counting. "I don't. Don't frown at me like it's so odd. I know how I look. I've heard enough people screaming at me to know that I'm not fair to look at."

"You're not a monster, Xander."

"You thought I was a demon and tried to club me."

"You were standing in the dark and all I could see was a red eye, excuse me for being startled. Seriously though, Xander, your appearance was just something to get used to. Just like you had to get used to my hair."

"It is a quite unique mane. I can't compliment it anymore, there are no other words. But I have grown fond of it. It's very you."

"Thank you."

"But that is not the same as…" Xander sighed and rubbed the split side of his face. "You can get used to this, but it's still…It’s a curse, it's my father's plague."

"I'm fond of it." Before Xander could retort, Ryoma stood and walked to his side, sat on the bed next to him and cupped his cheeks. Xander was warm on his right hand, scales cooling his palm on his left. "I understand, Xander. I get why you keep pushing against my compliments. I understand. But stop. I like how you look, Xander. Honestly. I have no reason to lie. I like you."

Xander pouted, honestly pouted. Ryoma couldn't help smiling. It was almost adorable, the jut of his lip, the points of his teeth just sticking out. He was beautiful. Ryoma brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him. Xander sucked in a breath and went still. Ryoma pulled back. "Sorry. Sorry. I should've asked."

Xander just stared at him, mouth open. His pale cheek was dusted with a blush. Ryoma felt guilty that he enjoyed it so much. "You—you wanted to…"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Why?"

"I like you." Ryoma shook his head and stopped holding Xander's face. "That's not…not enough. I admire you in so many ways. We haven't known each other long, but you're already a dear friend and I trust you. You've a wonderful personality and I do find excuses to just be with you, even if we're reading across the room. And because of or despite of your appearance…I, um, well…" Ryoma looked away. "I really think you're attractive. And I've wanted to kiss you for a while."

Xander just stared at him, the human part of him red. He covered his mouth and looked away. "You—gods, you…"

"I am sorry. I should've asked. I was mesmerized being close to you and your lip was jutting out really nicely and I just lost myself. It's no excuse, I realize…"

"Did it feel odd?"

"What?"

Xander glanced at Ryoma. "Did the two textures of skin feel odd?"

Ryoma swallowed. "To tell you the truth, I didn't have much time to really notice. I was just glad to kiss you."

"Ah. Well." Xander lowered his hand from his face. "I…am curious now." He cupped Ryoma's cheeks. Ryoma flushed. Xander held him so gently, so aware of his claws and how they touched along his eyes. There wasn’t even any pressure to them. Ryoma felt delicate in Xander’s hands. "I hope you don't mind if I find out."

"Never." Ryoma didn't move though. He took a kiss from Xander. It was only fair if Xander did the same. 

Xander hesitated for a long moment, looked at spaces around Ryoma's head. But slowly he swallowed and closed eyes, breaking the distance and kissing Ryoma. It was clear he didn't know what to do beyond that. He was just still against him. Ryoma cupped Xander's neck and sucked his lip. Xander shivered against him and slowly pulled back. "Ah," he said, letting out a breath. He let his hands fall away from Ryoma's face and rested them in his lap. "That was nice."

Ryoma laughed, smiling. "It was nice. The texture of your lips…" Ryoma traced his fingers over Xander's lips. "It's different. I like it."

"Not odd?"

"It is odd. I'm not going to deny that. Odd also is not bad. At all." He kissed Xander's cheek, the cool scales. "I admire this part of you." He kissed the scaled ridge of his eyebrow. "I like it a lot." He kissed his nose, along the divide. "It's you." He kissed the corner of his lip, on skin. "And I like you." Ryoma smiled. "And apparently you like me."

Xander tried speaking and his voice croaked in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I—yes." He cleared his throat, looked away, spoke quieter. "I'm not around others often, outside of my siblings. And Ryoma you're—you're such a good person, you're such a delight to be around. I just…grew to really like you. But I never thought that, looking like this, being like this, that you would ever, really, be interested. I was just grateful for a friend." Xander paused. "You are interested, aren't you?" he asked, like he expected it to be a prank.

Ryoma held Xander's hands and nodded. "Yes. I am very, very interested in you."

"Ah…and, and how interested? What is the depth of your interest?"

"Do you want a demonstration or a description?"

It was amazing that Xander could get redder. Ryoma fought the urge to grin. "I…I would not be opposed to…um…either. Either, really."

Ryoma wanted everything. Everything to do with Xander. He didn't know how far he was allowed to go. He couldn't push. He would take a bit and let Xander decide what else he wanted. Ryoma straddled Xander's waist, settled on his lap. Xander stared at him, his eyes wide. Ryoma smiled and cupped Xander's neck. "Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay." Xander closed his eyes and leaned up and Ryoma met him with a kiss. He kept their kiss slow, let Xander get a feel of the movements, of how to move his lips against Ryoma's. Xander was slow, tentative, so sweet it made Ryoma ache. 

They broke the kiss and pulled away. Xander breathed against his cheek. Ryoma pushed a bit more. "You can touch," he muttered, laying his hand on top of Xander's as it fisted the sheets. "I wouldn't mind. I'd really like it, actually."

Xander hesitated. "I…"

"You're very gentle. You won't hurt me."

"I'm very aware of myself in normal situations. This is not normal." Xander paused and then slowly rested his head on Ryoma's shoulder. "I can easily see myself just blacking out in the pleasure and just…Ryoma, if I hurt you…"

Ryoma kissed Xander's head. "Okay. I understand. Whatever you decide, I trust you."

Xander stayed against Ryoma's shoulder for a couple of seconds. He pulled back and looked up at Ryoma and Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair. "I…know there is more to kissing than what we've done, especially since you're on my lap." He put his hands on Ryoma's hips, just barely cupping them, just enough that he could feel Xander's warmth. "I'd like more, Ryoma."

Ryoma smiled and kissed Xander again. He let Xander relax into the kiss, then teased his lips with his teeth. Xander went still, then shivered and pressed his hands firmer against Ryoma's waist. Xander opened his mouth and Ryoma cupped his cheeks and slipped his tongue into Xander's mouth. Ryoma grinned as he felt Xander make a small noise.

Ryoma could lose himself in Xander's kisses. He had never been so attracted to someone so much, had never been so fond of someone that ever second spent kissing him felt like the best moment of his life. Xander was so warm against him, so gentle it ached. He didn't know how long they kissed. Not long enough, but Xander finally pulled away and they were left gasping. Ryoma laughed because he didn't know what else to do. It still felt right. Xander smiled as well. "I…I like this," he said. Ryoma hadn't heard anything so simple said with so much wonder.

"I like this too." Ryoma moved closer on his lap, moved in for another kiss, then stopped short of Xander's lips. "Ah," he breathed, feeling a hard bump where they were pressed together. 

Xander's hands moved to the bed and he leaned back, as far as he could without lying underneath Ryoma or pushing him off. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"I mean, in hindsight this…this is a little expected. You very clearly aren't experienced."

"Yes that would be the curse making me a horrid monster."

"I didn't mean to insult you."

"I know you didn't, it just…came out." Xander rubbed his face. "I'm sorry. If you want to leave, by all means, leave. If you want to continue kissing, by all means let us continue, just don't worry about such an inconsequential thing."

Push, just show Xander the options. "And if I don't want it to be inconsequential?"

Xander froze, looked up at Ryoma. "What do you mean?" Xander asked as the slits of his pupils became round and said he knew exactly what Ryoma was implying.

"I'm on your lap Xander. If you trust me, if you want me to, I'd like to have sex with you."

"You…ah…" Xander's tail shifted on the bed, curling wrinkles around it. "Do you…trust me?"

"Yes. You're my friend, Xander."

Xander didn't reply. "You may but I…don't. But I'd like to see how far I could go. How far I can bring myself to go. And…come what may."

"I'd like that. Do you want to lie down for me?"

Xander did. Ryoma braced his arms on either side of his head and kissed him again before he moved to his neck. Xander let out a breath, tilted his head back as far as his horns would allow him. His throat was mostly skin, the black line of scales slashing diagonally past his Adam's apple and into his shoulder. Ryoma spent time there, kissing and tasting the skin. He teased his teeth along his Adam's apple, just to hear Xander whine. He wouldn't bite, though Xander might enjoy the black mark he'd leave more than his scales. 

Xander didn't say or do anything as Ryoma layered kisses over his neck, just breathed, breath sometimes hitching, stayed still, but sometimes shifting underneath him, but just stayed there. He hissed when Ryoma started kissing his scales, then relaxed again. 

Ryoma ran his tongue along the line of scales and then pulled away. Xander stayed there for a moment then he blinked and raised his head. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect. I just…am not sure where to go from here." He sat up and scratched his head, looking down at Xander and the large thick plates on his chest and arms. Xander had told that as soon as the curse was placed on them, the armor he was wearing fused with his skin and became scales. It was organic, but still functioned as actual armor and did not have a sense of touch. Which took away all of the erogenous zones that Ryoma knew of. There was only so much scales he could touch on Xander. "Like, will you get turned on if I kiss the inside of your elbow?"

"What? No."

"Okay so I've run out of things to kiss then outside of your dick." Which was somewhere.

"Ah, I understand. Well, why don't we switch then? If that's okay—oh you're taking your shirt off."

"Just making it easier for you." Ryoma rolled off of Xander and laid next to him. Xander slowly rolled onto his side and raised his hand. His claws gleamed in the moonlight. Ryoma smiled at Xander. Xander slowly lowered his hand to Ryoma's chest, rubbing the skin there. "That's nice," he muttered. It wasn't much, but it was Xander touching him and that was a thrill in and of itself. "My neck is sensitive, and chest, and arms. I like when those are touched."

Xander nodded. He let his fingers move up to Ryoma's neck. "The claws aren't a problem?" he asked even as Ryoma tilted his head back.

"No. It's nice. I did like being bitten too."

Xander's hand stopped. Ryoma didn't know if he misstepped bringing up past dates or if he overstepped what Xander was comfortable doing. Either way, not a step in the right direction. Ryoma started to apologize as Xander shifted his position, laying so his horns were away from Ryoma as he pressed his lips to Ryoma's neck. He hesitated for a second and continued kissing Ryoma's skin, following the same pattern that Ryoma placed on Xander. " 's good," Ryoma muttered, shivering as his lips dragged on his skin. The scales had a bit more grab than the smoothness of his skin, each touch made his breath catch. 

Ryoma stroked Xander's hair as he kissed. Xander paused midkiss, lips pressed against his skin, breathed softly. Then he opened his mouth wider and bit gently, the pricks of his teeth teasing his skin. Ryoma gasped, felt it choke in his throat. He tightened his grip on Xander's hair, then relaxed it. Xander pulled back. "Did you like—"

"Yes."

"Should I keep—"

" _Yes_."

Xander kissed him, moaned against his lips. He kissed with more force, still clumsy but Xander tasted wonderful against his lips. He was more adventurous, kissing over Ryoma's skin, licking and kissing where Ryoma directed him. Occasionally he scraped his teeth against his skin, but only the faintest touch, still clearly wary. That didn't matter. Xander was touching him, making him moan, was so intent to make him feel good as he explored his body. He did kiss the inside of his elbow though. "Just in case this was a turn on for you."

Ryoma laughed. Xander kissed him as he smiled. When Xander pulled away, he glanced down at Ryoma's crotch. He didn't say or do anything. Ryoma ran the back of his fingers down Xander's jaw. "You okay?"

"I…I want to…" 

"We only just started tonight," Ryoma said softly. "We can take steps."

Xander bit his lip and laid his hand over Ryoma's crotch. Ryoma hissed and pressed his hips up against him. Xander ran his thumb over the bulge, looked at Ryoma almost fascinated. "Could you take off your pants for me?"

Ryoma lifted his hips and slid his pants down and off, kicking them off Xander's bed. He didn't know what to say. Xander stared at him and put his hand on his thigh, rubbing gently. Maybe he didn't need to say anything. He pushed onto his elbows as Xander's stroking moved up further, brushing his balls. Ryoma hissed. Xander looked at him. "Your hands…the scales. It feels different then what I used to."

Xander nodded and stared at his erection again. He brushed his knuckles up Ryoma's erection, softer than anyone had touched him, so gently like he could break. Ryoma pressed his heels into the bed and fought the urge to arch under him. He was made so needy and wanting with the simplest touch. "You look good," Xander said, tracing a vein with his knuckle. He leaned down and pressed a careful kiss to Ryoma's hip. He glanced up at Ryoma, red eyes quickly getting engulfed in the wide black of his pupils. "Ah…and your face is wonderful. So red."

"Xander," Ryoma said, slightly breathless, slightly dizzy from his touch and his gaze.

Xander hissed and moved up to kiss him, still clumsy and his teeth was pressed against Xander's lip but Ryoma dug his fingers into Xander's hair and groaned. Xander was over him, so close and his warmth was there and Ryoma wanted to break the distance, grind against Xander and cum like that. He'd hump Xander's leg like a dog if he asked, Ryoma would just be grateful to touch. He stayed still and breathed heavily against Xander's lips when he pulled away. Xander rubbed Ryoma’s face. "You sound so good when you say my name like that."

Ryoma cupped his cheek and brought him down into another kiss, gentler. They pulled away with a small sound and Ryoma looked up at Xander. "Can I see you?" he asked.

Xander nodded and moved to lay on his side. "It is a bit odd. Most of me is not human anymore including…" He trailed off, looking down and then looking back up at Ryoma shyly. He pressed his eyebrows together as Ryoma bit his lip to hide his grin. "Really? That's not a turn off for you?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Does it sound bad if I was almost hoping for that?"

"It's mildly concerning."

"I think you are perfect any way you are."

Xander's face burst red. "Perfect?" he whispered.

"But I'm allowed some kinky thoughts." Ryoma smiled at Xander and reached down to cup the bulge at his crotch. "So may I?"

Xander closed his eyes and shook. Then he nodded and stretched his hand down to his crotch and Ryoma moved his hand out of the way. He could see that where the scales were seamless before, there was a slight slit, stretched under the pressure of his erection. Xander nudged the slit open with his knuckle, pressing at each edge. "The skin inside is very delicate. I can't even touch it without it hurting. And with claws and thinner scales here…it is a tricky situation."

"Do you want me to help?" Ryoma asked quietly, watching as Xander teased a bit of his cock out of the slit, just visual, no more. "I have dull nails after all. I'll be gentle."

"I…yes. I would appreciate that."

"Guide me," Ryoma said, moving his fingers to the slit, gently teasing him open. Xander tapped his hand with his knuckles, talking softly as he showed Ryoma how to ease him out. His hands shook and his breath caught as Ryoma took his heavy cock out completely and held it in his hand. It was completely black like his scales but the texture was like his skin. The head was slightly tapered, but it otherwise looked fine, no odd ridges or barbs. "This isn't too much for you?" 

Xander let out a long breath. "No…" he muttered, voice already distant. "It's been a while since I've touched myself so it's sensitive…but it's good."

Ryoma stroked his cock a couple of times and Xander groaned and stretched his legs, his clawed feet curling in the sheets. "Can I kiss it? And other things?"

"Other things?"

"If you're fine with my mouth…well, it just looks appealing."

"I…yes."

Ryoma pushed on Xander's hip until he lay on his back. Ryoma lay between his legs and gently pressed a kiss to the shaft. Xander's hands hovered at the edge of his vision. “You can touch, you know.”

Xander stared at him, shook his head. “No, I can’t.”

Ryoma nodded. “Okay. I get it. I’ve got you here though, okay?” Ryoma traced his lips up his length up to the head. Precum was already beading from the head. Ryoma kissed the head, then licked the slit. Xander made a beautiful noise, a loud moan that caught in his throat. Ryoma looked up at him and took his head in his mouth. Xander’s mouth dropped open and his moan choked in his throat. His face was lovely, flushed, eyes half lidded, but they couldn’t look away from him. Ryoma pulled off of his cock. “I want to—” he started, then stopped. He couldn’t ask anything from Xander, not when he was still new to everything. Ryoma didn’t come first.

“What do you want?” Xander asked.

“It’s not—”

“Please.”

“Fuck, Xander, I really just want to ride you.”

“Yes,” Xander hissed. “I want that.”

“Isn’t it too soon—”

“I don’t care. Ryoma, I want you.”

“Okay. Do you have lubrication? Or something?”

“I have a tin here somewhere.” Ryoma sat up so Xander could search in his drawers and pulled out a small tin of lubricant. “There.”

“Do you want a nice view of me?”

“Ryoma, I’d take a poor view of you as long as I have you.”

Ryoma flushed. “Sit up,” he said, and Ryoma leaned back against Xander’s back. The edges of the armored scales dug into his back. Xander wrapped his arms around Ryoma’s waist and nothing else really mattered. “Bend your knees and have your legs apart.”

“Why?” Xander asked as he complied. Ryoma raised his legs and hooked his knees behind Xander’s, holding his legs wide open and apart. “Oh. You’re flexible.”

Ryoma smirked, slicked his fingers. “I am. It’s a very special skill of mine.”

Xander stared as Ryoma made sure his legs were up comfortably. “I like it,” he said quietly.

Ryoma smirked and tilted his head back against Xander’s shoulder. He let out a breath and ran his finger around himself. He breathed slowly against Xander’s skin and his breath hitched as he eased a finger in. Xander was quiet as Ryoma fingered himself. Ryoma glanced at him when he was scissoring two fingers and found Xander watching silently, not even daring to blink. Ryoma pressed his nose into Xander’s neck and arched his back as he pushed his third finger inside. 

Ryoma took his time and was dizzy and leaking when he finally pulled his fingers out. “Do you still want this?” Ryoma asked.

“Yes. Gods. Yes yes yes.”

“Just checking,” Ryoma muttered, wiping his hand on the bed. He crawled forward to get out of Xander’s way and Xander eagerly laid down behind him. Ryoma slicked Xander’s cock liberally. It was thick. He glanced back at Xander as he gripped the pillow under his head. “That doesn’t look comfortable.”

“I can’t trust myself. I know I can’t touch you, not right now. It must look odd. But.”

“I understand. Do you need a moment or should I move?”

“Move. Please.”

“Okay.” Ryoma straddled Xander’s hips and held his cock steady. Xander made a small noise, like a whine. Ryoma wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go slowly if Xander kept making noises like that. He eased himself down on Xander’s cock. He bit his lip and groaned at the stretch, pushed himself down further. He could feel Xander’s legs shaking behind him, could hear him breathing heavily underneath him. “Easy, easy,” Ryoma said to one of them (at the moment they both needed it) and kept moving down Xander’s cock until his ass was flush against Xander’s skin. He let out a breath and shifted his weight before he rose back up his cock, then back down, slowly finding a rhythm.

Xander was clawing the pillow, gasping and moaning at each movement. His entire body was shaking. Ryoma didn’t think he’d be able keep a slow pace for long. And Ryoma wanted that, the snap of Xander’s hips. “You can move, if you like.”

Xander shook his head. “I don’t…I can’t…”

“I can handle you.” He shallowly thrust and leaned down to cup Xander’s neck. “It’s okay, just let go, I’ve got you.” He tried thrusting a bit faster and that was enough incentive for Xander. He whined and thrust up to meet Ryoma. Ryoma choked out a moan and nodded as he sat back up. He thrust quickly, Xander’s hips snapping into Ryoma harshly, each sporadic thrust making Ryoma’s breath catch. He felt heat building behind his navel and thought he might come without even touching his cock, with the stretch and burn of Xander’s cock. He was muttering something, but he couldn’t even hear his own words. Nothing mattered except Xander below him, fucking him, his red face and breathless moans.

And then something drew him out of it, just a bit. Xander’s cock wasn’t small, but it felt bigger, felt like it was beginning to drag against his entrance at each thrust. Xander didn’t notice, dug his fingers into the pillow and groaned like everything was the same. Ryoma kept thrusting. He might’ve been imagining it, and it felt good and he was so close to coming it didn’t matter. He was moaning Xander’s name over and over, didn’t even touch his cock and he was so desperate. Xander snapped his hips up one final time and nope, Ryoma did not imagine that drag, he felt something push inside of him and inflate, keeping Xander’s cock inside him. It stretched him, pressed against his prostate and Ryoma shook and came. 

Ryoma breathed heavily, shaking on Xander’s lap. Xander’s cock was still hard inside of him. He tried lifting his hips and he felt the knot tug at him and he whined. He was too sensitive to even think of trying that. He just sat and watched as Xander blinked and came back to himself, and the growing horror on his face. “Did I just—”

“I can’t move.”

Xander stared at him. “I didn’t know it did that,” he muttered. He covered his face and groaned. “I’m so sorry. The curse…it evolves at times and apparently…”

“It’s okay, Xander. I’m going to see if I can lay down on top of you, okay? My back kinda hurts from the…yeah.”

“Can you wait? Just a second. This pillow…it doesn’t have any feathers anymore because of me.”

Ryoma nodded. He didn’t want to tease and say he was glad that it wasn’t him. That was exactly what Xander was afraid of, tearing Ryoma open as easily as he did the pillow under his head. Once that was tossed across the room, Xander gently held Ryoma’s arms as he laid down on top of Xander. It wasn’t comfortable at all. Ryoma didn’t say anything, shifting as close as he could to Xander’s neck without making the knot tug at his ass. “Well, this was a surprise, but I enjoyed it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know for next time.” Ryoma looked up at Xander and brushed hair out of his face, cupped the scaled cheek. “There will be a next time, you know.”

Xander swallowed. “I…I know.” He closed his eyes and leaned into Ryoma’s hand. “Thank you.”

Ryoma nodded, ran his finger under Xander’s eye and watched the scales shift. 

For a couple of seconds, Ryoma just stroked Xander’s cheek. Xander slowly opened his eyes and reached for Ryoma’s face. He ran his finger across his cheek. “When you are no longer…um, knotted, would you want to the stay the night with me here? I tend to be still when I sleep, so I won’t claw you.

“Xander. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  Come visit me at my tumblr [TwiExMachina ](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com)if you want vague remarks on future fic and other kinky things!


End file.
